Fluffy Ears
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: There is one thing Inuyasha didn't expect when watching Harry, he wants to touch his fluffy white ears. Will the older boy deny such a simple request to his future mate? Shoenai, fluff


**Arashi: In this cute oneshot be in the Feudal Era where, Harry and the Potters are Youkais other then a twin brother and the age of seven and Inuyasha age of nine and Sesshomaru eleven.**

**Disclaimer- Inuyasha and its characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just own the three ocs featuring in here. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.**

Warnings: Au, fluff, shouen-ai, ocs, minor language, and fluff

Fluffy Ears

Summary: There is one thing Inuyasha didn't expect when watching Harry, he wants to touch his fluffy white ears. Will the older boy deny such a simple request to his future mate?

* * *

><p>Staring at the white, fluffy triangle shape ears on top of the older boy's head, the small black hair kitsune tilts his head cutely showing he's to be the submissive of the relationship once he's of age to mate. His little fingers twitch wanting to touch the twitching appendage but didn't want to try with his best friend staring at him with confusion.<p>

"Something wrong?" The older boy asks the raven kitsune who gives a shy like smile.

"Harry staring at your ears, Inuyasha." the auburn hair boy answers besides Harry giving his twin an annoyed look who shrugs. "It's true."

"Snitch," Harry grumbles at his twin who just smirks.

"But love me though," the brother replies with a smug smile as their friends arrive with snacks.

"Harry are you and Atticus bickering again?" the only girl of the group ask raising a brow as her brown-amber eyes stares at the hazel and green eyes of the Potter twins before looking at Inuyasha's older brother who shrugs.

"Most likely," Sesshomaru states pushing the younger girl forward along with the wolf prince of the North who nods.

"Good thing Kouga isn't here yet," The northern wolf prince replies twitching at the idea of his cousin and Inuyasha in a glaring contest.

"That damn, stupid wolf is coming?" Inuyasha ask making a face at the idea of the brunette wolf prince coming especially there's a minor rivalry forming when it comes to Harry's attention which he doesn't understand.

Sesshomaru whacks his younger brother making the small inu-hanyou to bite his tongue and growl at him. He whispers darkly under his breath, "Language little brother other then Harry been wanting your attention. Aren't you supposed to be watching him?"

Inuyasha gulps knowing he'll be scolded for use of language but he worse since he's ignoring his future mate. He turns to the smaller boy who is munching on the snack prepared for the group. He goes sit next to him as his twin begin playing with two other kids until the rest of the group arrives for the play date set by their parents. At the corner of his eyes he could see Harry is debating against himself.

"What's wrong?" He whispers earning a little blush as pride bubbles in his veins as his other half he likes to call it seems at peace making Harry blush.

"Can I pet your fluffy ears?" The boy ask shyly hating he's' not like his twin out going even though their parents are with the other kids' parents discussing possible future arrange marriages.

He nearly squeals with joy when Inuyasha nods bending his head a bit lower so he can reach. He touches the white appendages marveling how soft they feel under his finger tips. A sweet smile touches his lips, his big green eyes which many would say they're like emeralds glow brightly with joy and happiness. Inuyasha stares in wonder at the sight glad that if there may be an arrangement since if there is he would be contented. He purrs softly assuring the younger boy he has no problem.

"Fluffy white ears," Harry chirps happily before kissing Inuyasha's cheek in thanks following instinct much to the hanyou's shock. "Thank you, Yasha."

Inuyasha nods, a goofy smile takes over his face as the other kids watch and grin finding the sight cute and alright with them. Sesshomaru mutters watching, "Well what do you know. He finally shuts up."

Even that didn't stir Inuyasha hearing the words from his older brother. He closes his eyes contentedly letting Harry pet and rubs his ears. The feeling of peace and happiness. He could tell he made the younger boy happy so he's fine with whatever the others would say. He definitely can't way until their older until he can have him as a mate.

* * *

><p><strong>Arashi: Sweet fluff with mention of Lily and James are in a meeting during this play time. I hope you guys enjoy this cute little oneshot. Please read and review.<strong>


End file.
